


As you wish

by kinginspanx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Priest Harry, Priest Merlin, Vampire Harry, Werewolf Eggsy, Young Merlahad, inspired by the Princess Bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinginspanx/pseuds/kinginspanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of merlahad one shots and drawings (mostly fluffy and probably domestic).</p><p>UPDATE: Scratch that, not everything is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> It was around my 4th time watching Kingsman when I really noticed how Merlin said "as you wish" to Harry before the clipboard scene. It reminded me of The Princess Bride and then I watched this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6qpa-mRLnI over and over and couldn't let go of the thought, so I made a merlahad comic version of it!

Nothing gives Harry pleasure as much as ordering Merlin around. 

 

 

“As you wish” was all Merlin ever said. Until one day Harry discovered...

 

 

that when Merlin was saying “As you wish”, what he meant was “I love you”.

 

 

And even more amazing...

 

 

the day he realised he truly loved him back.

 

 


	2. Father Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Harry had to go undercover as a Priest and someone paid him an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to use this as a channel to post all of my drabbles and drawings of merlahad. Tags and warnings will be added as I go along.

Harry was taking Mr. Pickles for a walk when he got a text from Merlin

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone always think of Merlin as the professional one. But... not on this mission.

 


	3. The Harry Hart You Knew is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kingsman Vampire AU, naturally with Harry as a vampire and Merlin as a priest (also, Eggsy is a werewolf!)
> 
> Kingsman is a top secret organization dedicated in defending the King/Queen and the country from any supernatural threat. Harry Hart was 19 when he joined Kingsman and was appointed as Galahad. He then met Merlin, a Scotsman who was in preparation to become a priest at Kingsman. Despite the church’s rules and the fact that Merlin was supposed to let go any sense of attachment for his Priesthood, Harry and Merlin fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a preliminary snippets on how the full fic will go. I was just so into this idea today and couldn't help drawing them out. So I thought might as well share it here!
> 
> \--------
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Wrote the 1st chapter of the full fic here: [The Dark Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4837286)

Kingsman is a top secret organization dedicated in defending the King/Queen and the country from any supernatural threat. Harry Hart was 19 when he joined Kingsman and was appointed as Galahad. He then met Merlin, a Scotsman who was in preparation to become a priest at Kingsman. Despite the church’s rules and the fact that Merlin was supposed to let go any sense of attachment for his Priesthood, Harry and Merlin fell in love.

Merlin was ready to give up his calling to become a Priest when Harry, who was then assigned on a mission to destroy a vampire lair, went missing and was never to be found again.

34 years later, Merlin, who is now has become a fully dedicated Kingsman priest, was charged with a mission to investigate and exterminate a group of newborn vampires in an underground tunnels in London. He was accompanied by the new Lancelot, Roxy.

However, when the priest and the new knight found the newborn vampires, they were caught in a surprise as those vampires are not like the usual vampires they fight and posses stronger skills. They were outnumbered and was helplessly on the verge of defeat. Until a mysterious character suddenly appear and come to save them.

Merlin recognizes the face, it was the face that almost made him give up his priesthood, the face whom he love dearly, the face that still haunts him whenever he lies at night in guilt for what he could have done to save him, if only he came with him on the mission instead of locking himself at the chapel contemplating his priesthood calling. It was Harry Hart.

But there was something wrong, for that face was _exactly_ the same as how Merlin last saw it 34 years ago.

 

 **Bonus:**  Eggsy is a werewolf who was successfully tamed by Harry (meaning that now Eggsy is able to transform under the full moon without loosing control) and chose to serve and protect him even though Harry told him that he had no wish to keep him as a servant (Usually any werewolves that are tamed by vampire would later become their slaves). Eggsy is super protective of Harry and he follows him wherever he goes and calls him “Master Harry” (even though Harry has numerously told Eggsy not to call him that).

 


End file.
